Caperucita y el lobo
by jacque-kari
Summary: Así los describían y veían todos desde que empezaron a salir. Como Caperucita y el Lobo, la Bella y la Bestia, la Virgen y el Gitano, un dulce ángel en las garras de un demonio. Pero a decir verdad, algunas veces ni siquiera ellos estaban seguros de quién interpretaba a quién. [Conjunto de drabbles/viñetas] Cap 10: Cuando la luz enferma. Cap. 11: De tradiciones extranjeras.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **Manos de ángel**_

 _ **.**_

—Leí sobre esto.

Todos se giraron a mirar a Taichi, e incluso Koushiro, sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa alrededor de la cual se desarrollaba aquella reunión de chicos, se inclinó hacia adelante con una expresión que claramente decía: «¿En serio? Esa es mi línea». La incredulidad marcada en sus cejas.

—Sí. Hay una leyenda que dice que si no puedes dormir es porque estás despierto en los sueños de alguien más. La pregunta es, ¿qué tanto harás en los sueños de tantas fanáticas locas, Ishida?

Los demás suspiraron como si el mundo acabara de recuperar el sentido tras esas palabras. Kou nunca habría dicho algo así, él habría salido con alguna estadística o un dato útil. Taichi no le había robado su línea después de todo.

Esa misma tarde Hikari insistió en ayudar y Yamato, desesperado por conciliar el sueño a cualquier costo, aceptó. Se dejó caer de estómago sin camisa sobre su propia cama porque «ya te he visto sin camisa antes», dijo ella con una risita ligera que rememoraba situaciones pasadas que iban de vergonzosas a no tanto, y permitió, sin saberlo porque desde esa posición no podía ver nada de lo que hacía, que su adorable novia levantara una pierna por encima de su espalda para dejar una a cada lado, su falda del instituto balanceándose con el movimiento, y él tragando espeso porque claro, la muy tramposa solo le dijo que le haría un masaje para que se relajara, no que para dárselo planeaba subirse a horcajadas de él, quedando en esa posición tan comprometedora.

«Respira, Yamato. Respira»

Las manos de Hikari, pequeñas y delgadas empezaron a moverse por sus hombros con timidez pero eficacia, hundiendo los dedos en los puntos exactos. No había mentido. Era buena, era muy buena, tanto que él tuvo que contener un jadeo mordiendo la almohada. No quería que lo malinterpretara, o que en todo caso, acertara en su interpretación.

—¿Hikari-chan?

—¿Si?

—¿A cuántos chicos dices que les has hecho este masaje?

—A mi _oni-chan_ —contestó ella con inocencia.

Yamato asintió dentro de sí. Esa era la respuesta que esperaba, pero se precipitó pues ella no había dicho la palabra mágica, no había dicho _solo_.

—Y a Takeru también, una que otra vez —añadió tras una pausa deliberada, Yamato volviendo a tensarse en el acto como la cuerda de un arco o un violín ante una nota especialmente aguda y levantándose para, sin que ella supiera cómo, girarse e invertir las posiciones, quedando encima de la chica con un brazo a cada uno de sus costados.

—¿Cuántas veces? —una nota de celos deslizándose en su voz, fuerte y clara, la risa de Hikari reverberando por la habitación.

—Mi hermano tiene razón. Eres muy fácil de convencer —se burló—. Nunca… —aclaró llevándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Solo le he hecho este masaje a mi hermano y ahora a ti.

Pero esas palabras ya no eran suficientes para borrar la imagen mental forjada en la mente de Yamato ni el roce de los dedos de la chica que aún podía sentir por su cuerpo como si sus huellas hubieran quedado grabadas a fuego en su piel, ahí en cada punto donde lo tocó. Necesitaba algo más.

Se inclinó para besarla y ella se dio cuenta enseguida de que ese beso era distinto a los demás, así que en la primera oportunidad de tomar aire que le dio se lo dijo.

—Pensé que Yamato-kun* quería esperar a mi graduación —esta vez no había burla en su voz, sino algo que él nunca había escuchado en ella: timidez y algo de titubeo.

Dudaba incluso después de todo lo que había hecho en otras ocasiones para intentar convencerlo de llegar a ese punto.

Yamato le buscó la mirada y Hikari se quedó atrapada en el embravecido mar que eran los ojos del chico en aquel instante, un mar al que no tenía miedo.

—La cosa es… que ya no puedo esperar —dijo él antes de volverla a besar, sus manos viajando por su cuerpo hasta asentarse en su pequeña cintura.

Resultó ser que el masaje de Hikari surtió efecto, o eso dijo a todos porque no podía decir lo que realmente había sido tan efectivo para curarle las dos semanas de insomnio, e incluso así Taichi le miró mal.

Terminó por decidir que pudo ser un poco de las dos cosas, pues al fin y al cabo ambas en algún punto se fundieron en una, y si algo era cierto en todo eso era que su novia tenía manos de ángel, descubrimiento que en realidad no lo sorprendió. Después de todo ya sabía desde antes que su chica era un ángel en toda la extensión de la palabra en lo que a términos terrenales se refería, y que para ser uno de esos que habitaban en el cielo, o en el Mundo Digital, solo le hacían falta un par de alas.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Anoche me dio insomnio a eso de las dos de la mañana y por alguna razón me desperté pensando en esto y como no soy de discutir conmigo misma —porque siempre pierdo—, decidí que lo más sensato y saludable era escribirlo y volver a dormirme. Funcionó, a medias… pero eso no viene al caso.

Como no quiero seguir llenando mi perfil de historias pequeñas esto será un conjunto de drabbles/viñetas —cof cof one-shots disfrazados cof cof—de mi pareja favorita. El único fin es que no estén dispersos por ahí, pero no significa que vayan a estar relacionados entre sí (aunque puede ser, no descarto nada) o que tenga planes para esta colección. Menos aún que el summary sea un resumen general xD

*Sé que el honorífico _kun_ se utiliza preferentemente para referirse a hombres menores, pero así me salió cuando lo escribí y lo dejé porque creo que Hikari lo llamaría así solo para molestarlo.

Gracias por leer :)


	2. Chapter 2

Esta viñeta cof cof one-shot cof cof nació de una conversación que tuve con **Genee.**

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 ** _Distracción favorita_**

 ** _._**

Estaba tan concentrado en el libro frente a sus ojos, que el pequeño y casi imperceptible sonido de una barra de chocolate cayendo sobre la mesa lo sobresaltó más de la cuenta.

Alzó la cabeza de golpe y tras los segundos que se tardó en enfocar la vista —algo normal considerando que llevaba horas estudiando—, descubrió a Hikari parada del otro lado, vestida con su uniforme, con la mochila al hombro y su sonrisa de siempre en los labios.

De un tirón se arrancó los audífonos con los que había estado bloqueando parcialmente el ruido exterior y, de paso, desincentivando a todo aquel conocido que pudiera pasar por ahí y quisiera acercarse a conversar, cosa que evidentemente no había funcionado con la castaña.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con un tono que cualquiera podría haber considerado brusco para dirigirse a quien era su novia, pero que denotaba más desconcierto que otra cosa.

Ella de todos modos no pareció inmutarse, lo que ayudó a que no se gestara un sentimiento de culpabilidad dentro de él.

—Vine a traerte ese chocolate…

—¿Cruzaste la ciudad solo para traerme un chocolate? Sabes que no me gusta.

—Extraño, porque creo recordar que tienes una gaveta solo para golosinas en casa…

Un evidente sonrojo invadió las mejillas del chico, cuya mandíbula se aflojó unos cuantos milímetros, probablemente preparándose para sacar la pregunta que surgió instantáneamente en su cabeza.

¿Cómo sabía Hikari eso?

Fue una duda que no llegó a plantear, pues en su lugar decidió aventurarse con la respuesta más probable.

—Mi padre te lo dijo, ¿no es así?

La sonrisa de la castaña, suave y angelical, se lo confirmó sin palabras, mientras ella recordaba fugazmente la vez en que Hiroaki le había hablado sobre aquella gaveta, una tarde hace unos meses atrás en la que Yamato no estaba en el departamento.

— _No entendía —le dijo él con cierto aire confidencial—. A Yamato nunca le gustaron los dulces, ni de niño. Era como una protesta personal en contra de la vida supongo, porque Takeru ya no estaba cerca y no tenía con quién compartirlos… hasta que te trajo un día a casa y al ver cómo te miraba lo entendí. Los dulces no eran para él._

El rubio sonrió de lado y se estiró para relajar sus músculos que se sentían bastante agarrotados después de pasar tanto tiempo sentado.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó a continuación.

Hikari simplemente ladeó la cabeza y lo miró como preguntándole si realmente necesitaba una respuesta.

—No, espera. Esa también me la sé. ¿Taichi?

—Le pregunté y dijo que tampoco estabas contestando sus mensajes, pero que la última vez que te había visto lucías como un zombi y llevabas un montón de libros contigo, así que se me ocurrió que podrías estar en una biblioteca.

—¿Por qué creíste que estaría en ésta?

—Un presentimiento —replicó alzándose de hombros—, aunque podría preguntarte lo mismo. La verdad no deja de ser una elección curiosa.

—Lo sé. No venía desde… bueno, ya lo sabes. Pero al menos cambiaron a la bibliotecaria.

Hikari volvió a sonreír antes de depositar su mochila sobre la mesa y descorrer la silla que tenía al frente para sentarse sin esperar a que la invitara a hacerlo. Entonces Yamato se preguntó si alguna vez le había preguntado antes de hacer algo, pero enseguida supo que no. Con ella había sido así desde el principio, llegó un día y se introdujo en su vida sin pedir permiso ni decir una sola palabra, y lo que era peor todavía, sin que él hiciera nada para detenerla.

—No hay razón para que estés tan preocupado, seguro que lo conseguirás —le dijo de repente, de una forma tan abrupta que probablemente habría tomado a otro desprevenido, pero no a él que sabía que la chica no podía estar ahí solo para darle un chocolate, que por lo demás ya había dicho que no le gustaba, cuestión que ella sabía de sobra.

—Solo el diez por ciento lo consigue —la frase le sonó ensayada al salir de sus propios labios, quizás porque había estado pensando en ello toda la tarde, todos sus pensamientos alineándose en torno a esa única idea.

—¿Estuviste hablando con Koushiro-san?

No era que el pelirrojo fuera pesimista, solo…demasiado realista y honesto. En la vida había cosas que era mejor no saber.

—Eres bueno, te graduaste entre los mejores de tu clase.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —esta vez la pregunta emergió de su garganta antes de que tuviera tiempo de analizarlo.

—Porque ayudaste a mi hermano a graduarse y eso debe tener mérito extra —bromeó—. Además, él siempre decía que fallabas algunos ejercicios en los exámenes a propósito para no ser el mejor y así no llamar la atención.

—¿De verdad?

—No exactamente, pero algo por el estilo y yo deduje lo demás. Por tu cara supongo que no estoy tan equivocada, así que… ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?

Hikari lo vio tensar la mandíbula como si estuviera intentando contener las palabras, que era de hecho algo que hacía cada vez que no deseaba hablar de algún tema. Lucía pálido y ojeroso, resultado de las tres semanas que llevaba estudiando sin parar. Al cabo de un tiempo soltó un suspiro de rendición, tal vez a sabiendas de que no podría mentirle, no a ella.

—Solo no quiero estropearlo. Ya arruiné lo de la banda, una gran oportunidad tirada por la borda. Aun cuando no lo dicen, sé que es lo que todos piensan.

Yamato sabía que no era el prospecto de yerno ideal. El ex vocalista de una banda de rock que ahora quería dedicarse a mirar las estrellas. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Convertirse en un científico loco?

—Yo no. Pienso que fuiste valiente…

—¡Shh! —los mandó a callar alguien de una mesa cercana, haciéndolos recordar de golpe que se hallaban en una biblioteca.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Hikari haciendo una pequeña venia y girándose de nuevo hacia Yamato, que estaba sonriendo, seguramente recordando lo mismo que ella—. Solo… come el chocolate, dicen que es bueno para la concentración, ayuda a memorizar —murmuró deslizando la pequeña barra hacía él.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Según quién? —susurró el chico, enarcando una ceja con una mueca de diversión en los labios, seguro de que Hikari se lo acababa de inventar.

—Sora-san fue quien me lo dijo —se estaba jugando la carta de la amiga confiable _—._ Pero si no lo quieres, está bien. Me lo comeré… —antes de que retirara la mano, Yamato puso la suya encima casualmente, casi como si fuera un roce accidental y no una caricia disimulada.

—Está bien, podemos comerlo juntos…

—¡Shh! —volvió a chistar alguien, imposible saber si la misma persona de antes o no.

—O quizás debería dejarlo por hoy. Salir y distraerme un rato…

—Pero no era mi intención hacer que dejaras el estudio de lado. No quería distraerte…

Yamato le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada de esas que Taichi solía decir que usaba para ligar y que, ya que estamos, le funcionaban bien.

—Realmente no lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que desde que apareciste no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera seguir estudiando.

Un suave carmín tiñó las mejillas de la chica, cosa bastante inusual ya que era siempre ella quien avergonzaba a Yamato, por lo cual él aprovechó su minuto de gloria un poco más y después procedió a ordenar todas sus cosas, ponerse de pie y jalar la mano de su novia para que ambos se encaminaran hacia la salida antes de que la misma bibliotecaria en persona los echara por hacer ruido.

Afuera la tarde invernal los recibió y el chico partió el chocolate en dos para que pudieran comerlo. Si ayudaba al estudio o no, no lo sabía, pero al menos ahora podía decir que no estaba tan mal siempre que tuviera con quien compartirlo y que sabía aún mejor si esa persona era Hikari.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Esta fue la idea en la que estaba pensando la noche que me dio insomnio y escribí el capítulo pasado, por lo que asumo que también la culpable de que finalmente me despertara pensando en Yamakari.

Solo 1.313 palabras, así que casi cabe dentro del concepto de viñeta (?), una viñeta extra larga (?) Ok, no… pero ya lo advertí en el anterior.

Gracias por leer :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 ** _In fraganti_**

 ** _._**

Bibliotecas. Cuando empezaron a salir a escondidas se juntaban en bibliotecas, lo que probablemente tendría más sentido si enumerara sus razones.

Uno. Eran sitios discretos y ellos necesitaban discreción.

Dos. No se podía hablar muy alto, pero ellos no se juntaban a hablar precisamente, aunque lo hacían en susurros entre cada tanda de besos, apostados detrás de las estanterías más escondidas o que guardaban los libros de menor interés general.

Y tres —la que tal vez era la más importante de todas—, la probabilidad de que Taichi los descubriera se reducía a cero porque bueno, el chico nunca iba a las bibliotecas. Las pocas veces que estudiaba, generalmente cuando tenía un examen a la vuelta de la esquina, prefería hacerlo en casa o en la universidad.

Pero su perfecto plan, que sí, les funcionó por un tiempo, tenía una pequeña gran falla. Dentro de su grupo de amigos había alguien que sí era asiduo a las bibliotecas, y para mala suerte de ellos, era el más alarmista de todos.

Cuando Jou los descubrió una tarde en la sección de Medicina, Hikari apoyada contra la estantería y Yamato besándola como si estuvieran en cualquier sitio, menos en uno público, o al menos así lo vio el mayor por lo que no vamos a tomarlo demasiado literal, la reacción fue algo… exagerada. Y por exagerada me refiero a que Jou gritó, los asustó, ellos gritaron, Hikari se golpeó en la cabeza con la estantería y terminaron botando accidentalmente un par de libros. Todo un pequeño escándalo que los hizo merecedores de ser expulsados de ahí de por vida, según la bibliotecaria, que seguramente exageraba.

Media hora más tarde, sentados en la mesa de un café cercano, el mayor seguía hiperventilando.

—Ustedes…en una biblioteca, ¡y Hikari es menor de edad! ¿Qué pensaban que hacían? ¿Lo sabe alguien? ¿Lo sabe Taichi?

A esa altura Yamato ya empezaba a mosquearse y estaba a punto de voltearle un vaso de agua encima para que se calmara, pero Hikari, increíblemente serena para lo incómoda que era la situación, le pidió con una simple mirada que la dejara explicarse a ella.

—Jou-senpai —lo interrumpió con cautela, deteniendo su retahíla de incoherencias; Yamato no pudo evitar quererla un poco más por eso—. ¿Por qué mejor no se toma su té de tilo? Así se calmará y podremos hablar.

Sorprendentemente el chico hizo caso y a partir de ese punto todo resultó más fácil.

Ellos le narraron sucintamente cómo empezaron a verse más seguido por circunstancias que estaban fuera de sus manos, cómo empezaron a hablar más y a conocerse, hasta que llegó un momento, sin que ninguno de los dos lo pretendiera, en que la atracción se hizo inevitable, comenzando por una chispa que creció y se salió de control.

Le explicaron que llevaban solo un par de meses y que les contarían a todos cuando estuvieran listos, incluidos sus padres.

—Está bien. Supongo que no me corresponde a mí decirles de todos modos. Esperaré a que lo hagan ustedes.

—Gracias, Jou-senpai.

Yamato no dio las gracias, pero su mirada lo hizo por él.

—Solo una última cosa, se están cuidando, ¿verdad?

Esta vez la serenidad de Hikari, esa que parecía irrompible, se tambaleó, haciendo que por poco soltara su taza sobre el regazo. Sus mejillas se colorearon y a su lado Yamato no se encontraba en mejor estado. Cuando Jou los vio se sonrojó también.

—¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo. Yo mejor me iré a estudiar y tratar de olvidar que los vi —pero se detuvo solo a un par de pasos de distancia y se giró—. No, no lo olviden, ¡cuídense! —lo dijo con tal énfasis que varias personas de las mesas cercanas se voltearon a mirarlos. Por suerte no sabían de qué hablaban.

Todo lo que ellos vieron fue a un tenso muchacho rodearse el cuello con una bufanda y alejarse rápidamente tras una despedida demasiado animosa. Se notaba que se preocupaba por sus amigos.

Cuando finalmente Yamato y Hikari lo perdieron de vista, el chico bufó y ella por alguna razón no pudo evitar sonreír y besar fugazmente la mejilla de su novio sin que nadie la viera, intensificando su sonrojo.

Lo que Jou no sabía era que Yamato se había negado a llegar más allá de los besos con la chica al menos hasta que se graduara, no como voto de castidad o como le llamaran, ¡el cielo sabía que él no era virgen! Pero ella sí… y no quería que se apresurara a hacer algo para lo que tal vez no estaba lista, aunque eso significara que tuviera que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para detenerse cada vez que Hikari lo provocaba, lo que sucedía más a menudo de lo que cualquiera pensaría.

Pero Yamato también ignoraba algo, y era que su fuerza de voluntad flaquearía en el momento menos esperado, unas pocas semanas, si acaso un mes, antes de la graduación de ella.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Bueno, hasta aquí los primeros capítulos están relacionados, pero no sé si vaya a ser así con los demás.

Escribí esta viñeta antes que la anterior, solo que me pareció mejor dejarla para después.

Sobre el título: _in fraganti_ es una expresión latina que significa "en el mismo momento en que se comete el delito". Siempre me ha gustado mucho porque su uso se ha expandido más allá del ámbito jurídico y acá también queda bien, pensando en que fueron descubiertos con las manos en la masa, cometiendo lo que para algunos dramáticos hasta podría ser un delito, claro que en tono de broma o exageración.

En otras notas, esta escena es una especie de universo alterno de mi fic "¿Cuánto serías capaz…?" en el que en un principio Jou iba descubrirlos en una biblioteca.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Lady Amaltea:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review en éste y en mi otro fic: "Desde cuándo"! Me alegra mucho que te gustaran. Sobre el Yamakari, entiendo que pueda parecer una pareja rara si nunca te le habías planteado ni habías visto nada de ellos, pero te aviso que viniste a parar justo al perfil de una chica loca que los shippea desde siempre jajaja Son mi OTP y escribo de ellos desde antes de que me creara una cuenta aquí, así gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia a pesar de que la pareja sea inusual. ¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 ** _Pies fríos_**

 ** _._**

—¿Tienes frío? Tus pies están helados.

Yamato dio un respingo. Tumbado de espaldas con una mano debajo de la nuca y la otra sobre su estómago desnudo, llevaba largo rato mirando el techo de la habitación, y aunque no solía ser del tipo conversador, Hikari había supuesto por su expresión que se hallaba muy sumergido en sus cavilaciones, lo suficiente para que su simple pregunta lo sobresaltara.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó él, intentando apartarlos.

—No. Soy yo la que tengo los míos entrelazados con los tuyos —replicó la chica afianzando el agarre para impedir que se alejara—. Pero no respondiste a mi pregunta.

—No tengo frío. Siempre están helados, no sé por qué.

—Me gustan las cosas frías, me recuerdan al invierno.

—¿Hablas en serio? —un toque de incredulidad se coló en su voz, pero no se volteó a mirarla.

—Sí.

—Yo odio el invierno y el frío —dijo con hastío—. Pero nunca he entendido tus gustos, partiendo por mí.

La sonrisa ladeada con la que acompañó aquel comentario era ensayada, y si bien había sonado hasta cierto punto desinteresado sobre el tema, ella pudo intuir un pequeño matiz de inseguridad, como si esperara que de un momento a otro ya no quisiera estar con él.

—Yamato-san es como el invierno —le explicó—. Frío e incomprendido. Solo pocos podemos apreciar lo que hay debajo de tanto hielo.

—¿Y qué es lo que hay? —preguntó con un ligero interés, no porque creyera que pudiera darle una respuesta razonable, sino porque siempre lo sorprendía con la perspectiva que tenía de las cosas, cosas de las más mundanas y aburridas.

—Una primavera pulsátil esperando el momento para brotar.

Yamato arrojó una sola carcajada al aire, seca y un tanto irónica.

—También odio la primavera —apostilló.

—Gruñón.

El rubio no pudo más que sonreír ante el apelativo. Se lo había ganado conscientemente.

Hikari se preguntó cuál sería su estación preferida, pero no se lo preguntó a él porque era más divertido especular y esperar a confirmarlo con el tiempo.

Entre el verano y el otoño, que eran las opciones que le quedaban, dedujo que se trataba del otoño. Una estación matizada, gris y melancólica, atrapada entre dos más intensas y marcadas. Definitivamente le pegaba la melancolía, esa expresión de añoranza constante de quien espera tiempos mejores.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Esta viñeta no tiene mucha razón de ser y puede que tampoco mucho sentido. La escribí hoy y la subo ahora porque no quiero terminar añadiéndole palabras demás, lo que conociéndome, terminará ocurriendo si la dejo guardada.

Gracias por leer :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Especial atrasado de Halloween

* * *

 _ **El gato maldito**_

 _ **.**_

Yamato se volteó en la cama por enésima vez y volvió a espiar a Hikari por encima de su axila. Como esperó, la chica seguía durmiendo plácidamente en la misma posición que había caído hace unas horas atrás. No pudo evitar odiarla un poco, solo un poco, no porque ella tuviera la capacidad de dormirse rápido, pues normalmente él no tendría problema tampoco, sino porque aquella noche era la causante de su insomnio.

Unos días atrás la vio llegar de una de sus salidas con las chicas con una pequeña bolsa entre las manos. Parecía feliz por lo que sea que hubiera en su interior y él no tuvo siquiera que preguntar para que le enseñara su compra.

Se trataba de un gato, uno de esos de la suerte que movían la pata y que se decía que atraían fortuna y dinero, dependiendo de la pata —aquello Yamato no lo sabía bien—, bañado en un radiante color dorado.

Su primera reacción fue quedársele mirando sin decir nada. No era que le disgustara, pero tampoco creía mucho en esas cosas. Hikari, en cambio, tendía a creer en todo lo que tuviera que ver con magia, suerte y destino, la lista se tornaba larga.

En realidad podría decirse que no le importó mucho que hiciera aquella adquisición, aunque a decir verdad le parecían bastante feos, comentario que se guardó. El problema fue que en ese momento no tenía idea de que esa misma noche aquel gato y él se convertirían en enemigos jurados.

Cada vez que lo pensaba le parecía más ridículo porque nunca antes había tenido problemas para dormir, pero desde la primera noche, cinco días atrás, cada vez que se acostaban y su novia se entregaba sin reparos a los brazos de Morfeo, el sonido de la pata al moverse, muy similar al del tic tac de un reloj, impedía a Yamato conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Luego de dos noches quiso decírselo, de verdad que sí, pero ella estaba tan ilusionada con el estúpido gato que por poco lo trataba como a uno real. ¿Cómo arruinar la sonrisa de su rostro cada vez que lo sacudía en las mañanas diciéndole que quería deshacerse de él? O bueno, al menos quitarle la batería. No, simplemente no podía.

Soltó un gruñido de exasperación y tras coger su almohada para cubrirse la cara, ahogó un grito en ella. Ya iban cinco noches y cada día amanecía peor. Todo el mundo se daba cuenta de que no estaba durmiendo bien, comenzando por Hikari, claro está, y a él no le quedaba de otra que mentirle.

Decidió en ese mismo instante que no podía seguir. Adoraba a su novia, pero si escuchaba una sola vez más ese odioso sonido le daría una crisis de nervios. Con innecesaria cautela, ya que sabía de sobra que la castaña a su lado no se despertaría, apartó las cobijas y se levantó para dirigirse hacia la estantería en la que estaba el gato. El pequeño crimen fue fácil y solo le tomó un minuto. Lo cogió de su lugar, palpó en la parte de abajo hasta abrir la tapa y quitar la batería, y lo devolvió a su sitio dejando la batería a un lado. Siempre se levantaba primero así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era volver a ponérsela en la mañana antes de que Hikari se despertara, simple.

Feliz con su idea, regresó a la cama y al cerrar los ojos se deleitó por unos segundos con el hermoso sonido del silencio.

«Mucho mejor», se dijo, y pudo sentir su cuerpo relajarse por primera vez desde que se acostó esa noche.

El problema fue que solo cinco segundos después el sonido volvió a escucharse.

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac.

Desconcertado, se levantó de golpe y dirigió la mirada automáticamente hacia donde estaba el gato que, de nuevo, movía su pata hacia adelante y atrás en un vaivén desesperante con esa cara de idiota que tenía.

Una vez más caminó hasta la estantería y al tomarlo se quedó perplejo al descubrir que tenía la batería puesta. Frunció el ceño, ¿acaso solo había soñado que se la quitaba? Aquello debía ser prueba de que se estaba volviendo loco de tanto oír ese ruido. Sin pensarlo más, arrancó la batería y volvió a dejarla a un costado del gato.

Esta vez no alcanzó a volver a la cama antes de que aquel sonido infernal se dejase oír nuevamente.

Yamato supo, aun antes de voltearse, que el dichoso gato tendría puesta la batería otra vez, pero lejos de molestarse como en la primera ocasión, sintió que una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca seguida de un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

No podía ser, ¿qué clase de truco de mal gusto era ese? Pensó, por un brevísimo instante, que podía ser una broma de Hikari, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Su novia no sería capaz. Si bien le gustaba molestarlo, no creía que llegara a tanto, y él no era particularmente miedoso, ella sí.

Se mordió el labio y decidido a acabar con esto de una vez por todas, concluyó que lo mejor sería romperlo y arrojarlo a la basura. Ya se inventaría alguna excusa al día siguiente.

Fue hasta la cocina con el gato en una mano y luego de coger un martillo, lo rompió a golpes. Su único consuelo era que Hikari no se despertaría. Ella no se despertaría ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo.

Una vez que del horrible juguete solo quedaron pedazos, Yamato los cogió todos y los echo en una bolsa antes de arrojarlo a la basura.

Sí, ahora sí podría dormir en paz. Y vaya que lo hizo, durmió tan bien que a la mañana siguiente lo despertó el grito espantado de su novia.

—¡¿Qué es esto?!

Entreabrió los ojos a la luz que entraba por el ventanal, sintiéndose confuso, y se desperezó intentando recordar lo sucedido. Entonces lo hizo, y supo que había llegado la hora de dar una buena explicación.

Salió de la cama a toda prisa e incluso antes de entrar a la cocina ya estaba disculpándose.

—Hikari, lo siento, sé que te gustaba, pero…

Se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando, al llegar junto a la castaña, contempló lo que ella miraba a su vez dentro del basurero. No era ningún gato ni había rastro de la bolsa por ninguna parte. En su lugar estaba uno de los peluches favoritos de Hikari totalmente destrozado.

—Yo no…

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Yamato negó.

—No lo hice. Bueno, sí destrocé algo pero no tu peluche. Esto está mal.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confusa antes de ver a su novio correr de vuelta a la habitación.

En su apuro por ir a explicarle a Hikari lo sucedido, no se había detenido a escuchar el tan conocido sonido del tic tac llenando el cuarto, pero efectivamente pudo oírlo al regresar.

Y eso no era todo. Mirándolo desde la estantería, en su lugar de siempre y como si se burlara de él, estaba aquel maldito gato.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Sé que Halloween ya pasó, pero la verdad es que no soy aficionada a las historias de terror y por lo tanto nunca estuvo entre mis planes escribir un especial sobre tal festividad. Tampoco digo que esta historia califique dentro del género, solo fue una idea que surgió y que me parece que al menos se acerca un poco. Por eso lo dejo aquí antes de que pase más tiempo.

Gracias por leer :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Especial de Navidad

* * *

 _ **Intuición**_

 _ **.**_

—Un yen por tus pensamientos.

Aquel comentario hizo que Yamato emergiera abruptamente de las profundidades de su mente y observara a su novia, que subida en un taburete, terminaba de adornar el árbol de Navidad que ella misma se había empeñado en armar, pese a que él alegó que tenían poco espacio para uno.

Le sorprendió un poco que se diera cuenta de su abstracción de la realidad cuando segundos atrás parecía tan concentrada en su tarea, para la cual hasta se había puesto un vestido rojo que iba a juego con su largo gorro de Santa Claus. Pero en realidad, viniendo de Hikari ya no debería extrañarle. La chica tenía un don para saber las cosas sin necesidad de verlas. Las intuía, o esa sensación daba.

—¿Solo un yen? —refunfuñó, echándose hacia atrás en el sofá desde el que llevaba un rato mirándola.

—Tienes razón —rio ella, retomando su labor, esta vez para comenzar a poner unos adornos con forma de gatos—. Los pensamientos de una superestrella deben valer mucho más.

—Yo no dije eso —frunció el ceño y Hikari lo supo sin mirarlo; le molestaba que dieran a entender que era un creído.

—Pues considerando que los periodistas tienen que sacarte las palabras a tirabuzón… —argumentó la chica, alzando ligeramente los hombros y dejando la frase sin terminar.

Bromeaba, y él lo sabía pero a veces era muy fácil de irritar. Hikari, Taichi y hasta su propio hermano se aprovechaban de eso.

—Solo pensaba en que nunca entenderé tu gusto por la Navidad —mintió, no porque no lo pensara de verdad, sino porque no era el tema que surcaba su mente momentos atrás, sino uno que lo remontaba unos cuantos años en el tiempo; probablemente la castaña lo sabía de todos modos y, sin embargo, eligió seguirle la corriente.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. Tú tienes tus razones para odiarla y las entiendo, pero a mí me encanta. Siempre ha sido así.

—Lo sé.

Por fin la chica se inclinó para coger de una mesa cercana la estrella que coronaría el árbol. El problema fue que en cuanto quiso ponerla se dio cuenta de que no alcanzaba.

Yamato también lo notó, pues la vio tambalearse en la punta de los pies para intentar lograr su cometido sin resultado alguno.

—Eso es peligroso, déjame a mí.

—Pero dijiste…

—Sé lo que dije, pero poner una boba estrella no cambiará lo que pienso de la Navidad.

Hikari sonrió y lo dejó ayudarla a bajar del taburete para que tomara su lugar.

Yamato, que era bastante más alto, no tuvo problema para alcanzar la parte superior del árbol y hacer encajar la estrella.

El asunto fue que mientras lo hacía, el flash de una cámara se disparó, capturando el momento.

No tuvo que voltearse para saber que Hikari seguramente lo estaría viendo con cámara en mano y un gesto de diversión, a sabiendas de cuánto lo cabreaban las fotos y sobre todo las que ella solía tomarle a traición. Tampoco para imaginar que aquella fotografía dentro de poco estaría en poder de todos sus amigos. Oh, bendita tecnología.

No, no hacía falta. Yamato, a veces, también la intuía.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Un poco cortito, pero no podía dejar de publicar algo de mi pareja favorita por las fiestas.

Esto fue lo que se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en qué podía hacer. Tuve un flash con esa imagen de Hikari subida en un taburete para adornar el árbol y de ahí salió lo demás.

Le deseo una feliz Navidad adelantada a todo el que pase por aquí.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **Te quiero**_

 _ **.**_

Hikari llevaba toda la semana intentando convencerlo de que celebraran su cumpleaños, no de forma insistente como lo hubieran hecho Mimi o Miyako y como seguramente hacían con sus respectivos novios, a quienes Yamato compadecía por cierto, en todo orden de cosas, pero sí dejando caer sutiles indirectas cada tanto que él se ocupaba de eludir convenientemente. Años de amistad con Taichi le habían enseñado un par de técnicas sobre el sutil arte de hacerse el tonto.

Ese sábado por la tarde, tendidos en el sofá viendo algún aburrido programa en la televisión, aprovechando que Hiroaki no estaba y tenían el departamento para ellos solos, ella encontró una nueva oportunidad. Se levantó de la posición en que llevaba un buen rato ya, acurrucada contra el costado de Yamato de una forma que a él le recordaba a un gatito que busca que lo mimen y que nunca reconocería lo tierno que se le hacía.

Se desperezó y entonces, cuando Yamato menos lo esperaba, sacó el tema a colación.

—Por más que lo pienso, no entiendo por qué no te gusta tu cumpleaños.

No obtuvo más respuesta que un ruido ininteligible de parte del rubio, que no apartó sus ojos del televisor.

Pero si algo tenía la muchachita en común con su hermano, entre muchas otras cosas, era su terquedad. Aquella era la característica que más brillaba en esa familia. Yamato podía dar fe de ello.

—Sé que no te agrada la Navidad porque tus padres se divorciaron en esa época, pero Takeru dice que aunque su padre no es muy bueno con los regalos, siempre les daba dinero para sus cumpleaños. Suena algo aburrido, no doloroso o traumático —Le explicó la teoría que había ido formándose durante esos días en su cabeza—. Aunque espera un momento —Detuvo bruscamente su discurso casi como si acabara de tener una epifanía, y la verdad estaba cerca de eso—. No es estar de cumpleaños lo que te molesta, ¿verdad? Es lo que significa. Demasiada atención indeseada sobre ti.

«Touché», pensó Yamato. Si aquello fuera una partida de esgrima, Hikari lo hubiera dejado fuera de combate hace mucho rato, y no siempre ciñéndose a las reglas. La chica, inocente y todo como la mayoría solía verla, incluyéndolo, también sabía jugar sucio.

Quiso mantenerse callado, a sabiendas de que si abría la boca cualquier cosa que dijera, incluso la más inocua, podría ser usada en su contra. Su novia ciertamente era un peligro cuando se proponía desvelar sus más oscuros secretos.

—¿No dirás nada? —preguntó con los labios en una línea recta.

Yamato decidió que cuanto antes acabaran con eso, mejor. Con ese pensamiento en mente se inclinó para tomar el control remoto y apagar el televisor, sumiendo la habitación en un repentino silencio.

—A veces pienso que algún día tendré que matarte porque sabes demasiado —comentó con una sonrisa ladeada. Esa sería la respuesta más directa que obtendría de su parte.

—¿De verdad? —Rio ella—. Eso es porque tú no conoces mi táctica.

—¿Tienes una táctica?

—Haré que te enamores de mí, de tal forma que cuando decidas matarme no puedas hacerlo.

Yamato no pudo evitar reír ante la seguridad con que pronunció esas palabras como si hablara en serio.

Puso un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá y se volteó a mirarla, encontrando, por primera vez en toda la conversación, sus ojos con los carmesíes de ella.

—¿Y crees que lo estás logrando? —preguntó enarcando una ceja, queriendo mostrarse algo escéptico ante la idea.

Ella lo meditó un momento e incluso golpeó su mentón un par de veces con su dedo índice para acentuar su expresión pensativa.

—No, pero ya me conoces. Soy terca, así que seguiré intentando hasta que lo consiga.

La expresión de Yamato se tornó seria, todo rastro de diversión que pudo haber en sus rasgos olvidada, como si una máscara hubiera caído para revelar la verdad.

—Tal vez no necesitas seguir intentando.

Hikari volvió a encontrar sus miradas y se quedó muy quieta, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Parecía que las palabras se habían quedado flotando entre ellos.

Sabía, a base de todo el esfuerzo empleado en entenderlo, cada cosa que descubría cuando estaba con él archivada cuidadosamente en su memoria, que Yamato no era de los que dijeran mucho con sus palabras. Todo lo contrario, el chico decía mucho más en sus silencios, en lo que dejaba de decir y ella con el tiempo había aprendido a leer entre líneas.

Decirle que no necesitaba seguir intentando era probablemente la forma más directa en que le había dicho alguna vez que la quería y de alguna forma logró estremecerla más que esas dos palabras que no dijo, porque cada cosa que decía, cada intento por demostrarle que ella le importaba, valía más que cualquier expresión ordinaria de afecto.

Cuando el chico se inclinó para besarla, ella lo recibió gustosa, y minutos más tarde, con las frentes pegadas y sus labios todavía cerca mientras recuperaban el oxígeno perdido, musitó:

—Yo también te quiero.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Gracias por leer :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **La chispa que desató el incendio**_

 _ **.**_

La mayoría creía que había sido Yamato quien dio el primer paso, no porque fuera precisamente un donjuán, ya que si bien la fama de casanova que había adquirido con su banda desde la secundaria le precedía, su lista de noviazgos no era ni remotamente cercana a la que los medios le atribuían ni su trato con las mujeres particularmente notable. Siendo honestos, solo parecía lo más lógico siendo el mayor. Taichi, de todas formas, no dudaba que el rubio hubiera usado sus encantos y artimañas para seducir vilmente a su hermanita.

La verdad estaba lejos de ser esa, aunque ni Yamato ni Hikari se preocupaban de sacar a nadie de su error. Cada vez que alguien preguntaba, intercambiaban una larga mirada de complicidad y callaban. Nadie tenía que por qué conocer aquel secreto, y en eso parecían estar de acuerdo sin mediar palabra.

La historia real y tangible detrás de su inicio juntos sucedió una tarde de otoño en la que él la fue a buscar a la escuela para acompañarla a casa como venía haciendo desde hace un par de semanas. Salían extraoficialmente, podría decirse. Ambos permanecían al borde de esa peligrosa línea que dividía la simple amistad del algo más, atreviéndose de cuando en cuando a pararse sobre ella como si fueran a cruzar, a sabiendas de que si lo hacían no habría forma de volver atrás.

Se detuvieron frente al complejo de departamentos entre los cuales se encontraba el de los Yagami. Lo hicieron al unísono, con sus brazos casi rozándose en el proceso. Ninguno lo había dicho, pero los dos sabían que aquello obedecía a una sola razón. Lo hacían para evitar encontrarse con Taichi y que la señora Yagami empezara a hacer preguntas incómodas. Nadie, hasta el momento, sabía de sus encuentros, y lo mejor sería que hasta que aclararan en qué punto estaban eso siguiera siendo de ese modo.

Se miraron un par de segundos en silencio, hasta que finalmente Yamato carraspeó y le extendió su mochila, la cual ella tomó y sostuvo en una de sus manos a la altura de las piernas.

—Entonces...ya me voy, Hikari-chan.

La chica asintió con un apacible movimiento de cabeza, pero antes de que Yamato pudiera girarse, se puso en puntas de pie y colocó su mano libre detrás de su nuca para así impulsarse y depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

Inesperado, aquello había sido tan inesperado para él como todo lo que la castaña hacía. Cada vez que creía que estaba armando el gran rompecabezas que Yagami Hikari siempre había sido, ella parecía reinventarse y atacar desde un nuevo flanco. Uno que él nunca veía venir, por mucho que lo mirara de frente.

Solo duró un segundo. Yamato ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar de ninguna manera salvo para pensar que estaban en la vía pública y cualquiera podría verles. Vio de cerca las pestañas de ella bajar con suavidad, encerrando así sus ojos debajo de los párpados, para luego apartarse y dar un paso atrás.

Con su otra mano todavía asía firmemente la mochila por el gancho superior y él en cambio sentía los músculos flojos, como si se hubieran vuelto de hule o algún material semejante.

—Hasta luego, Yamato-san.

Antes de que se diera vuelta, alcanzó a distinguir el más leve sonrojo llenar sus mejillas. Siguió con la mirada la corrida de la chiquilla hacia la entrada hasta que la perdió de vista al entrar al ascensor. Por suerte a esa hora no había nadie fuera, ningún vecino que hubiera presenciado el pequeño espectáculo, porque en un lugar como el que ellos vivían incluso ese pequeño beso era digno de ser llamado espectáculo, por más que hubiera sido solo un inocente truco de ella para desarmarlo. Hikari no pedía nada, nunca exigía, pero aquello había sido toda una declaración de intenciones.

Se quedó parado donde mismo, no supo por cuánto tiempo. Solo de pie, como si tuviera los zapatos adheridos al suelo. No sabía hasta ese momento que se pudiera añorar tanto un beso o que un solo beso, el más mínimo de los roces, pudiera resultar tan electrizante.

Después de lo que parecieron segundos, pero bien pudieron ser minutos, entró al edificio y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el departamento de los Yagami sin ni siquiera echar un vistazo a los ascensores. Todo lo que sabía era que necesitaba verla antes de que el frenesí del momento desapareciera y volviera a dudar.

Tocó el timbre sin detenerse a pensar en que podría abrirle la señora Yagami o hasta Taichi y que entonces tendría que inventarse una buena excusa. Por suerte el rostro que se asomó por la puerta fue el de Hikari.

—Yamato-san. —No parecía sorprendida, no del todo.

—¿Está Taichi?

—No.

—¿Y tu madre?

Hikari negó.

—¿Entonces estás sola?

La chica no alcanzó a responder esta vez, porque en el momento que entreabrió los labios para hacerlo, Yamato puso las manos en sus mejillas y la besó. No fue un beso como el que ella le dio, sino todo lo contario: Impetuoso y desesperado, un beso que pedía mucho más que un simple roce de labios y que fue abriéndose paso en la boca ajena con cuidado y seguridad a la vez.

Él la empujó con su cuerpo hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro del departamento y cerró la puerta de una pequeña patada sin dejar de besarla. Aun en el clamor del momento, no dejó de pensar en los riesgos. Nunca se sabía quién podía salir justo en ese momento y presenciar lo que sí hubiera sido un espectáculo con todas sus letras.

Cuando Yamato se apartó, ambos estaban acalorados y con la respiración agitada. Las mejillas de Hikari exhibían un rubor evidente y él todavía tenía una mano engarzada en su cintura como si le pidiera que no se alejara, que no se fuera lejos. Y ella como siempre hacía caso sin necesidad de palabras. Dócil pero no sumisa. A veces costaba notar esa sutil diferencia en la castaña.

Yamato sabía que en algún momento sus silencios dejarían de bastar, que Hikari no esperaría para siempre, por lo que agarrándose de una pizca del arrebato que lo llevó a asaltarla de aquel modo, obligó a su garganta a hablar, a pronunciar las tan temidas palabras que lo cambiarían todo.

—Sé mi novia.

La mirada de Hikari le hormigueó en el rostro como siempre que la chica lo observaba por largo tiempo. Porque no solo lo miraba. Lo contemplaba como si hubiera algo que leer en sus rasgos, algo que él no hallaba cuando se miraba al espejo.

—No tienes que...

—Solo di que sí o que no. —Las palabras sonaron apremiantes en sus labios, casi bruscas.

Entonces su miradas se encontraron y los ojos de Hikari hablaron antes que sus mismos labios.

—Sí.

Yamato se inclinó, conteniendo un suspiro, y volvió a besarla. Ahora con más calma y sosiego.

El sonido de una llave siendo introducida en la cerradura los sobresaltó.

Alguien acababa de volver a casa.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Este one-shot no me convence del todo. Tiene algo que me gusta y algo que no, aunque no sabría precisar ninguna de las dos cosas. La dejo aquí de todos modos porque de lo contrario seguiré cambiándola y quiero que mantenga la esencia de la idea.

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago estos con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **Vulnerable**_

.

Si había algo en el mundo que Yamato odiaba con especial ímpetu era estar resfriado.

Odiaba todo de ello. Desde su nariz enrojecida gracias a la blanca piel heredada de su madre, hasta el evidente hecho de que no podía cantar y por ende se veía en la obligación de cancelar ensayos con su banda. ¡Él, que nunca fallaba!

Tampoco era que le agradara especialmente pasar el día en cama holgazaneando, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, y, por supuesto, al igual que cualquier mortal sufría por el dolor de garganta y la fiebre.

Pero por sobre todo, odiaba sentirse tan impotente. Estar resfriado lo hacía vulnerable, y no era un secreto que él odiaba ser vulnerable incluso si era solo por un tiempo limitado o por un bobo resfriado. Es más, que la culpa fuera de unos bichitos diminutos lo hacía todavía peor.

Todo el mundo odia estar resfriado, le decía Hikari, riendo cada vez que él soltaba una maldición después de un estornudo o gruñía cuando se quedaba sin aire, frustrado por no poder hacer nada.

Lo que no sabía y que descubrió el día que la castaña se instaló en su departamento para cuidarlo, era que los resfriados podían ser un poco menos malos si alguien te acompañaba. Sobraba decir que Yamato nunca había tenido nadie que lo cuidara.

—¿ _Do_ ibas a _prepadar_ sopa? —preguntó Yamato, odiando su voz al instante, al verla aparecer en el umbral con una caja mediana en las manos.

—Bueno, pensé que tal vez te apetecería más una pizza.

—¿Pizza para el _redsfriado_? —Enarcó una ceja con extrañeza.

Hikari se sonrojó.

—Lo intenté, pero no soy muy buena cocinando… —confesó, como si él no lo supiera ya—. Y puede que tu cocina haya quedado algo estropeada, prometo limpiarla después.

—Ven acá. —La voz le sonó extrañamente ronca por el esfuerzo de hablar bien.

—¿Estás enfadado?

—Solo ven acá.

La chica acomodó la caja sobre una mesa y se acercó cautelosamente. No se esperaba que el chico la agarrara de la muñeca, así que soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando la jaló, haciéndola caer sobre él.

—Creí que no querías contagiarme —murmuró acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja en un gesto tímido.

Ese había sido su primer argumento para negarse a que se quedara con él en ese estado. El argumento de alguien acostumbrado a cuidarse solo y reticente a recibir ayuda de los demás, rebatió Hikari sin titubear.

«Incluso tú necesitas bajar la guardia de vez en cuando y permitir que cuiden de ti», añadió a continuación como golpe final.

«Mira quién lo dice…», refunfuñó él. Pero no hubo más objeciones después de eso.

—Eso fue antes de que, yendo contra mi propia voluntad, te instalaras aquí y te diera por revolotear por la habitación provocándome —musitó él en un tono que se debatía entre la queja y el agradecimiento—. En mis tiempos no hacían las faldas de los uniformes tan cortas. —Lo último fue una queja con todas sus letras.

Para cuando Hikari quiso contestar ya era demasiado tarde. Yamato estaba besándola y ambos sabían que no haría nada por detenerlo.

El chico giró sobre sí mismo, atrapándola entre sus brazos y permitió que una de sus manos bajara hasta la pierna de su novia, levantando un poco esa falda cuya extensión había criticado y que, sin embargo, le resultó tan conveniente.

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose los sobresaltó momentos después. .

—¿Tu padre? —preguntó Hikari en un susurro, levantándose para arreglarse la ropa y quedar sentada sobre la cama en cuanto Yamato se lo permitió.

Él negó. No hacía falta que dijera que Hiroaki estaba en el trabajo y resultaba prácticamente imposible que volviera tan temprano a casa.

—¿Yama? —Aquel llamado los sacó de la duda.

El rubio no tuvo ni siquiera que responder. A los pocos segundos la cabeza de Taichi se asomó por la puerta.

—Aquí están.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Yamato lanzó la pregunta con más dureza de la necesaria.

—Sabía que Hikari vendría a cuidarte, así que preferí venir para evitar que te intoxicara con su comida. Traje ramen —dijo alzando la mano de la cual colgaba una bolsa con la comida.

En ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta de algo, algo de lo más extraño.

—¿Y tú de dónde sacaste copia de mis llaves?

—¿No lo adivinas?

Justo en ese momento el celular del rubio sonó, anunciando la entrada de un mensaje.

Yamato se volteó para tomarlo de su mesa de noche, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada suspicaz al castaño, seguro de que lo de la comida era solo una excusa para meter su _enorme_ nariz donde no lo llamaban.

 _De: Takeru_

 _[17:01 PM]: Hermano, le presté mis llaves de tu departamento a Taichi. Él estaba preocupado de que Hikari fuera a envenenarte o algo. No hay problema, ¿verdad? Mejórate pronto._

No alcanzó a levantar la vista del teléfono cuando un nuevo mensaje del mismo remitente apareció en la pantalla

 _[17:02 PM]: Espero que Hikari y tú no estuvieran haciendo nada malo o presiento que me quedaré sin hermano antes de tiempo. Si llega a suceder, aunque esperemos que no, ¿puedo quedarme con tu chaqueta de cuero?_

Maldito Takeru y su vena bromista. A veces era peor que un enemigo.

—¿Y bien? —Lo llamó Taichi desde el umbral, ligeramente apoyado contra el marco de la puerta en una falsa actitud perezosa—. No interrumpo nada, ¿verdad? —Una pequeña sonrisa fue asomándose en sus labios conforme hablaba.

—Claro que no. —Al menos no le daría el gusto de confirmar la escena con la que seguro esperaba encontrarse.

Por esta vez, estaban a salvo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago estos con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **Cuando la luz enferma**_

 _ **.**_

Hikari, a diferencia de Yamato, no odiaba estar resfriada. Pero es que Hikari odiaba pocas cosas realmente. Una más de las diferencias que, a pesar de todo, no conseguían separarlos.

Donde Yamato se negaba a ir al médico y luego se la pasaba refunfuñando por todo, Hikari se tomaba sus medicinas a tiempo y, contra los deseos de su familia y novio, se negaba a quedarse en cama. Eso sí que no. En su mente no existía el concepto de licencia básicamente porque se negaba a fallar en la escuela y a sus amigos. Su nivel de compromiso era demasiado alto, eso alegaba Yamato.

—Que no te vas a la escuela.

Aquella mañana la señora Yagami había tenido que salir a hacer unas diligencias y Taichi tenía clase temprano en la universidad, por lo que Yamato, sabedor de lo terca que podía ser su novia, se había autoimpuesto la tarea de impedirle salir de casa.

Se la encontró justo antes de que saliera, mochila en mano y vistiendo su uniforme tan impecable como siempre, nada de lo que logró distraerlo de lo central: Su rostro sonrojado, probablemente por la fiebre, y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?

—Yamato, ¿qué estás…?

—Vine a asegurarme de que descanses como es debido.

—Pero tengo escuela.

—Que no te vas a la escuela.

—Pero…

—Sin peros. Necesitas descansar. ¿Tengo que recordarte lo delicada que es tu salud? —Una pequeña arruga se formó en su ceño. En un día normal Hikari disfrutaba ideando maneras de deshacerla.

—Ya me encuentro mucho mejor, en serio. No tienes que… —Calló cuando el chico, pillándola totalmente desprevenida, dio un paso al frente y puso una mano sobre su frente para comprobar su temperatura. Como resultado, las mejillas de Hikari se encendieron más de lo que ya estaban y no precisamente por el resfriado.

—Tienes fiebre tal como imaginé.

—Yo…

—¿Ya tomaste tu medicina de las siete?

—Sí, ¿cómo sabes…?

El chico carraspeó incómodo, interrumpiendo su pregunta, y Hikari comprendió que aquel detalle acababa de escapársele.

—Ayer hablamos temprano y dijiste que te acababas de tomar la medicina —admitió sin mirarla a los ojos—. Ahora ve a acostarte. Prepararé algo de sopa y ese jugo que te gusta.

Hikari terminó por asentir. Podía ser muy terca, pero también sabía cuándo darse por vencida. Además, ésta no era una completa derrota. Después encontraría la forma de que vieran una película juntos o hicieran algo. Así como él sabía imponerse, ella sabía cómo hacerlo flaquear y dónde presionar exactamente para conseguirlo.

Iba ya rumbo a su habitación cuando se acordó de algo y volviendo sobre sus pasos, se atrevió a asomarse a la cocina, donde el chico buscaba algunas cosas en la alacena.

—¿Yamato?

Él la miró por encima del hombro y a continuación bajó los brazos. No había encontrado lo que quería.

—¿Qué haces todavía ahí? Te dije que…

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

A Hikari no le gustaba preocupar a nadie, por eso siempre buscaba valerse por sus propios medios y cuando enfermaba trataba de seguir una rutina normal para no demostrar cuán mal se sentía. Llegados a este punto las diferencias entre ambos ya no parecían tan importantes y las similitudes comenzaban. Cada uno lo hacía a su manera y por sus propias razones, pero buscaban lo mismo: Independencia. Uno para que no lo vieran vulnerable, la otra para que dejaran de verla como alguien indefensa; uno porque se aferraba a lo que conocía, la otra porque sus alas se atrofiaban dentro de la burbuja de protección que parecía rodearla todo el tiempo. Pero de vez en cuando se permitían serlo si era con el otro: Él podía ser vulnerable y ella la niña indefensa que todos creían. Solo por un momento.

Yamato no dijo nada. Se limitó a soltar un gruñido y apartar la mirada, como si de pronto encontrara muy interesante el interior del fregadero, que fue el primer mueble en el que se fijaron sus ojos. Por eso esta vez fue ella quien lo pillo desprevenido.

Sintió la calidez de sus labios en la mejilla y se giró justo a tiempo para verla retirarse y volver a apoyar la planta de los pies sobre el suelo, tras haber tenido que empinarse para conseguir su propósito.

—Ve a acostarte —le ordenó.

No. Yamato no le decía que la quería o que estaba preocupado por ella, pero no hacía falta porque incluso en los más pequeños detalles y muchas veces de una forma poco convencional, se lo demostraba.

Hikari se alejó, dejando su cantarina y burlona risa tras ella como un perfume que se queda más del tiempo normal flotando en el ambiente.

O eso al menos le pareció a Yamato.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Esta es una especie de viñeta gemela de la anterior, pues quise explorar el mismo tema desde el punto de vista de los dos.

Gracias por leer.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **De tradiciones extranjeras**_

 _ **.**_

Hikari sabe que tanto como ella ama la Pascua y los huevitos de chocolate [1], o más bien el chocolate en cualquiera de sus formas, Yamato considera la tradición bastante infantil y boba, por no decir además ajena.

Por eso se sorprende cuando durante el primer año que llevan viviendo juntos, al despertar se encuentra con el otro lado de la cama vacío, pero también, mal escondidos entre ambos almohadones, descubre tres huevos de chocolate. Uno rosado, otro azul y un tercero en que ambos colores parecen entrelazarse. Sabe que la elección no ha sido azarosa.

Sonríe y comienza su día incluso con mejor ánimo que de costumbre.

A eso de las doce, cuando Yamato está en pleno ensayo con la banda, su celular suena y sus compañeros sueltan risitas disimuladas al verlo esbozar una media sonrisa cuando revisa lo que sea que le hayan enviado.

Uno de ellos hasta intentar mirar por encima de su hombro, pero Yamato lo aparta de un manotazo.

La imagen de una Hikari con orejas y nariz de coneja gracias a la aplicación del celular [2] solo le pertenece a él.

* * *

 **Referencias:**

[1] Los cristianos son minoría en Japón. Según internet representan menos del 1% de la población nipona, pero aun así tienen presencia y aunque no creo que la familia Yagami sea cristiana (nunca han dado señales de que ninguno de los niños elegidos lo sea), imagino que Hikari sería de adoptar costumbres extranjeras, sobre todo teniendo Yamato ascendencia francesa. Pienso que le gustaría experimentar y más si tiene que ver con el chocolate.

[2] La aplicación de Snapchat posee varias máscaras para poder ponerte encima de la cara y sacarte fotos, y recientemente Messenger (de Facebook) también ha sacado algo similar. Mi hermana se sacó una foto con orejas y nariz de conejo por la Pascua, y pensé que sería gracioso que Hikari hiciera lo mismo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Muy raramente me sale algo corto sin que quiera agregarle más cosas, así que mejor dejo esto aquí antes de que me arrepienta.

¡Gracias por leer! Y un agradecimiento especial a **anaiza18** por seguir y comentar no solo éste, sino la mayoría de mis fics.


End file.
